Akumu
by Kora Uchiha
Summary: A SasuSaku AU set in the Nightmare before Christmas movie starring Sakura as the lonely rag doll Sally and Sasuke as the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington. The rest of the cast is full of Naruto characters, but I won't give away who is who. It ventures away from the movie's main plot, but is in the same universe. M for language, sex, and violence. Enjoy! SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! I was recently greatly inspired to write a SasuSaku AU set in the** _ **Nightmare before Christmas**_ **universe, and when I say inspired I mean I watched it on Netflix and got the idea and just began writing. Starring Sakura as the lonely rag doll Sally and Sasuke as the Pumpkin King, Jack Skellington. The rest of the cast is full of Naruto characters, but I won't give away who is who: )**

 **Akumu is the Japanese word for Nightmare, I found that it was extremely fitting as the title for this story!**

 **Please enjoy and let me know if you like it in reviews as well as my private messages. Keep in mind this is only set in the movie's universe, and does not necessarily possess the same plot. I have changed the main storyline greatly but in a good way of course. I love the movie so much and all rights go respectively to Tim Burton and Kishi-sensei. Enjoy!**

" _ **My dearest friend, if you don't mind..I'd like to join you by your side. Where we can gaze into the stars and sit together. Now and forever. For it is plain for anyone to see, that you and I were simply meant to be."**_

Chapter 1- the beginning

In the dark depths of the utmost mysterious and unconquered forest found in your most lucid of dreams, lay a clearing, and in this clearing there is a circle of large grotesque grand trees. The great circle is far more than it seems. You see, these trees are much more than Mother Nature's gifts. They are more than bark and wood, they are portals. Doors, if you will. With each tree, there lay nestled a different town. All the towns so different from one another they couldn't possibly exist in the same dimension, therefore they were separated by these great trees. One in particular, is where our story begins. This tree, more grotesque than the others, stands tall and limp with the shape of a menacing orange pumpkin carved onto its wooden flesh. By a twist of the jack-o-lantern's onyx nose, the door opens. And plunges those who dare, into a city. A city commonly known as the Town of Halloween.

"Here yee! Here yee! The great mayor is beginning to speak!" the lowly demon squealed into the bull horn. The mayor's lackies mimicked the looks of a set of gremlins. Their green scaly wet skin could make even the greatest of the vampires and wolves of the moon squeamish. The mayor, a grand prospect of man, approached the platform before his people.

"I am pleased to announce the return of the most terrifying of us. A man I look up to myself, someone of the darkest and most evil. Sasuke Skellington, OUR PUMPKIN KING!" The joyous mayor flashed his crowd a beautiful grin, wrinkling his whiskers. His yellow hair bouncing as he waved towards the guest of honor.

Sasuke immediately sent chills down the females of the crowd's spine. But not from fear, but of lust. He was inhumanely beautiful. He was the only human left out of the citizens of Halloween Town, the rest of the humans had become far too questionable and expressed a want for all the hidden cities to unite as one. They were eventually cast out into exile, the outer world. Sasuke possessed the most handsome of faces, the darkest black of hair, and eyes an onyx the night would be envious of. He walked carefully onto the large stage towards the blond mayor, a look of boredom plastered over his face. His beauty caught the eye of all the crowd, even a few males commented on his presence. But one amongst them audibly gasped and clutched her chest like her heart was about to burst from her.

Sakura Finklestein, after her creator's name, stood in the back of the large crowd leaning against a tree for support. She was just as beautiful as Sasuke, with her long pink hair and striking emerald eyes. Well, she would be as beautiful if it wasn't for her stiches. Her 'creator' Dr. Finklestein, had experimented on and brought back to life the lonesome human, changing her into a live doll. She had been found dead and in pieces outside the courtyard of his large castle of a lab. He decided her beauty was going to go to a great waste, and that it was up to him to save it.

Sakura clutched her chest in awe, not in lust like the others. She had seen Sasuke before, before her new doll-like form. When she was just a human child.

The crowd began roaring with cheers, something that had turned into background music as she caught sight of him.

"Tonight, we feast!" Mayor Naruto was also a childhood friend of hers. She casted him off as nothing more than a brother-figure and he soon developed feelings for a silent ghost named Hinata. Hinata was Sakura's best and closest friend, she hadn't been able to see her much since Naruto accepted his mayor ship. Sasuke could have been her closest friend instead..if he had not went on a journey to the neighboring dimension; Mount Christmas, a snowy and mountainous city full of cheer and delight when he was just a child of 13. She detested it. They all did. But Sasuke was sent as a representative of their horror town, attempting to file a treaty with the elves of Christmas. Sakura didn't see the need, she hadn't been to Mount Christmas, but had heard the stories of eerily happy elves that would kill a citizen of Halloween town in their sleep after faking kindness to them. Afterwards, they would feed the remains and sometimes live captives to their red-nosed and red-eyed reindeer.

He had been gone for so long, she wondered if he had found a girl there..if that's what kept him from returning home. She felt a twinge in her stomach. Thinking of him with a girl romantically like that..it was enough to make her want to vomit. Her love for him had spawned from pure admiration. As a child she watched him train his body and speak kindly but coolly with his superiors. Before she knew it, she had fallen in love with him. A love so deep, that even four years of distance couldn't make it dissipate.

Now at 19, Sasuke had finally returned. He obviously out-grew his old blue t'shirt and white shorts she remembered him in. He now possessed the body of a man, an extremely well-endowed and toned man. His tight black sleeveless shirt and matching black pants mimicked the same deep color of his hair and eyes. The only speck of color on his uniform was a mask strapped over his head, the face of it was moved to the side of his own where his true looks were displayed in full view. The mask was a bright white one with the face of a skull screaming. It was terrifying, it made him all the more incredible.

Sasuke's bored expression didn't change the entire evening. Even when a group of vampires asked to sample his blood with their dinner. He casually denied their request. Sakura watched him all night, sneaking behind trees and shrubs, forgetting to eat herself. When he had enough of the party, he slipped off into the night. Sakura followed.

She lost track of him at the Gate of Fate, their esteemed graveyard for those who had left this world to move on to whatever awaits beyond the trees. A band of misfits were playing ratchet instruments horribly out of tune outside the closed gate, looking a little dismantled. _Sasuke has been here alright, he's scared the hell out of them to let him through._

Sakura waited for them to finish their horrific song, hurting her ears in the process, and slipped through the bars while they put up their equipment.

She found him easily, the dark foggy graveyard had no trees. But was littered with gravestones and statues, as well as curved hills that moved and shifted on their own will.

Sasuke was standing quietly in front of two conjoining gravestones. She ducked behind a larger stone, wanting to get closer and read the names he stared so solemnly at. She dared to go closer, taking care with every step.

Here lies Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha, last of the humans. A prize to their race, and to our town.

 _Fugaku and Mikoto Uchiha..Uchiha..I've heard that name before. I can't put my finger on it.._

"Come out. You've been shadowing me all night, it's time to inform me as to why."

Sasuke barked at her without looking up from the gravestones. She jumped up in surprise. She forgot how incredibly powerful a warrior he was, of course he knew she was following him.

"I…I'm sorry" She bowed, he still not turning.

He tilted his head towards her, showing her his incredible profile and jaw line.

"Who are you?"

She perked her head up a fraction. "Sakura Finklestein, my King" she bowed her head once again. _He doesn't remember me..of course he doesn't._ After being chosen to represent the entire Halloween town and their various races of demons, he had been bestowed with the title of Pumpkin King. He was practically royalty to them, with far more power over their city than maybe even the Mayor.

"Sakura..That's impossible." He turned fully around this time, watching her. "Lift up your head." He barked the order.

She obeyed. His eyes widened, "Sakura Haruno? Is it really you?"

"Yes! I was afraid you had forgotten my lord!"

He shook his head "Stop with the honorifics, I'm a friend."

She blushed and looked away "Oh uh..okay, if that's what you wish"

"What happened to you? Why the change of name?'

"I..Dr. Finklestein found me..I was in pretty bad shape..he saved me." She couldn't meet his eyes. She doesn't like talking about what happened that night. To anyone, especially not Sasuke.

"Bad shape?" he wasn't going to take that as a proper answer.

"It's a long story..I"

"My King, the Wolves of the Moon have requested your appearance at their conference at once. Master Naruto has highly advised me to ask you to attend." In a puff of grey smoke during Sakura's struggle for words, one of the Mayor's green minions appeared with orders.

Sasuke immediately looked annoyed "Fine." He huffed

The gremlin smiled, or what seemed to be a smile, and bowed his head before disappearing in another greyish puff of smoke. Sasuke started walking towards the gates to exit the graveyard, and stopped shoulder to shoulder with her. "We'll meet again soon" and then he was gone.

Sakura's heart was pumping at an alarmingly rapid rate. She couldn't breathe. He had been so close she could smell his scent. He had even been so close that he only needed to whisper and she could hear him easily. The raspy deep whisper he had used sent a tightening to her stomach. She ran home, a wild red blush playing at her cheeks.

"Father, I'm back" Sakura called when she entered her home. It was everything but homey. The grey windowless walls made a prison look more like home. The only windows in the entire laboratory was at the very top, which her 'father' had called the Loft. She loved taking the long spiral staircase to the Loft and looking out over the town. She could see the sunset perfectly in the circular room, covered in nothing but glass. Her parents had been killed in the Great War with the werewolves. Humans were not looked up to by the wolves. They despised them, they even eventually rounded up enough followers to get the entire race of humans in the town to be exiled. At least, the ones they hadn't already murdered. Sakura grew up alone, she was content like that. She had made friends easily and enjoyed life. But it was nice to finally call someone a parent.

She heard footsteps coming from the blank cement staircase leading to the residential side of the lab. She tensed, waiting to be reprimanded for returning so late. "Ah, Sakura. About time you showed up." Her creator's physical appearance was not what one would expect a mad scientist to look like. Not in the slightest. He even could be quite handsome, if not for the blue mask he wore over his mouth and nose. Sakura was surprised, "You're not angry Father?"

He smiled through his mask, which she could tell through the brightness in his eyes. He was extremely moody, when he was doing well with his work he was extremely happy and bright. But if he became frustrated, he was cold and indifferent towards her.

She sighed a sigh of pure relief.

"Today is a special occasion, I just hate I had to miss it. How does he look now? The Lord Sasuke?"

At the sound of his name, her face began threatening to turn bright red. She tried to hide it, and failed.

"Ye-yeah I know you missed a good time, Father. He has grown into a very handsome young man." She avoided his questioning stare.

"Hmm? Why the blush?"

"What?! He's just more handsome than I remember is all" she attempted to laugh it off. If he didn't buy it, he didn't show it.

"Don't ever go after someone just because their looks, my daughter. You never know what could be lying beneath the surface." He sat down at his desk on the wall opposite the door. The only light in the main foyer came from a shaggy desk lamp with a dim green glow. It made him look menacing.

"I know Father. It's pretty late, I'm going to go off to bed. Have a good night" she smiled at him even with his back to her before traveling up the stairs. He simply nodded and waved up to her.

She finally made it up the stairs and down the dark hall to her room. The room was the opposite of the rest of the building. It was bright and warm, just like her. Her room was painted in a beautiful pastel pink color, with a small twin bed and a raggedy white vanity on the opposite wall. The vanity possessed one rectangle mirror and a few various hair brushes and powders, as well as her sewing kit for any necessary stitching on her body. She slumped down into the small bed, and dreamt of Sasuke's whisper.

The next morning, Sakura decided to do her Father's shopping. He needed various ingredients for a new love potion for a young girl that had stopped by earlier that same morning. She looked intoxicated with the thought of her upcoming new love, and offered a great amount of tokens for his work. Sakura had recognized the young woman from the mist of fangirls at the event the night before. She was one of the clowns. Sakura despised the clowns. They were made up of mostly seductive young women that lured men of all races to their homes to eventually show their true colors and devour them. This one didn't seem like she wanted a man to fall in love with her so she can have a nice lunch, she seemed to truly want him. Sakura thought it was obviously Sasuke, of course it was, who could resist him? Sakura decided she would purposely purchase the wrong ingredients for the clown girl's potion.

On her way to the market, she looked up at the grey-black sky. It was always so dark and terrible here. She wondered if it was like this everywhere.

"Hey"

Sakura snapped her head down and in the direction of the voice speaking to her. It was Sasuke standing before her, an army of fangirls were obnoxiously hiding behind certain merchants' tents.

"My lord" She quickly bowed, hoping it would hide the small blush under her eyes.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I said quit it with that." He sounded annoyed

She popped back up "I'm sorry..What brings you to market?"

"I haven't been home in a while and needed a few things."

"I was here for a couple of things as well, care to join me?" she was getting bold. Maybe a little too bold, he looked surprised at her request.

"No thanks, I've already gotten everything. The owner of Howl's is delivering it to my home."

"Oh..Well, it was nice seeing you" Sakura attempted to hide her embarrassment with a fake smile, and walked away forcing herself not to look back. Sasuke watched her go.

She walked into one of the small shops looking for one of her ingredients. One of which was fox fang, she decided to look for a bear's fang instead. _That should keep that stupid clown at bay._

Suddenly, Sakura felt a small tug at her stitched dress around her lower backside. She fumed, and turned to meet the eyes of a werewolf. He grinned his wide grin and flashed his burnt yellow sharp teeth. "Hi there, I haven't seen you around much. That old doctor keeps locking you up all for himself. It's about time he shared.." As he spoke those last few words, he attempted to bury his claws in her buttocks. She squealed in pain. "Ah stop you pig!"

"Awh c'mon missy you know you like it." The poor bastard never got to finish whatever else he was about to say, he finished his perverted speech with a loud piercing scream. The hand that was once grabbing her private lower backside was now twisted into a horrific angle. He stared at his twisted and broken right claw. Sasuke stood before Sakura's shocked form, and lifted up his hand to back hand the dog in the nose. "I thought I warned you last night about something like this." He said, venom in his voice. _Where did he come from? Was he following me?_ Sakura had left Sasuke far behind at the market's entrance. The store she was in now was at least a ten minute walk from there, and he was even heading out of the market. So how did he find her?

"Argh what are you talking about?! You said we weren't allowed to kill anyone not that I can't flirt with some random broad-AHHH!" at the end of the beast's sentence, Sasuke had grabbed his broken hand and shattered it with his palm. The wolf screamed in pain and lashed out at Sasuke. His onyx eyes narrowed and caught the arm of the wolf's good hand with barely any effort. "I warned you not to get on my bad side. And you just did the trick." With that, he snapped the animal's arm in two. It swayed limply in the wind. "You're crazy! Kiba will hear about this! Sasuke!" The werewolf fled, holding his broken hand and arm close to his chest.

"Sasuke..how did you-"

"Are you hurt?" he butted in, his expression unreadable.

"No..at least I don't think I am." She looked all over her body, she didn't feel any pain. So she must not have gotten hurt.

Sasuke's eyes travelled around her body, she couldn't fight back her blush. He reached for her shoulder and spun her around. He searched again, this time touching her. His large hand palmed the right side of her buttocks, where the werewolf's once unbroken claw had been. He slowly pulled up her dress, revealing her underwear. She squealed and attempted to turn around. He tightened his grip on her shoulder, forcing her to keep her back to him.

"Stop squirming."

"But-"

His hand removed itself from her bare area, and reached for his pocket. He revealed some bandages and began unwrapping it, cutting if off with his teeth. He placed the bandage on her bottom, the beast's claws had dug into her soft flesh making her bleed.

"There, you should be fine now."

"Oh..Thank you. And thank you..for saving me."

"You should really watch where you go by yourself. I don't know how you've gotten this far while I was gone."

"What!? I can get by just fine alone!"

Sasuke snickered "Yeah, right."

She scowled, "You can be a real ass sometimes Sasuke." That was her. That was the Sakura he remembered. She had reverted back to her old self during their argument. And she had spoken his name. It gave him an unfamiliar feeling in the pit of his stomach. Sakura could've sworn she saw a soft pink color play at his cheeks. She brushed it off as just her imagination.

"You okay?" she was concerned. More concerned that he hadn't reacted at all to her words. He wasn't even being emotionless as usual, he was incredibly opposite.

He composed himself, and suddenly leaned close to her ear "Now that's the Sakura I know."

His breath was hitting her neck and making her hair stand up. Her stomach was in knots and her breathing stopped. Even after he was finished speaking, he still had not backed off. Everyone in the shop were now staring, wondering what the young King was wanting with a lowly rag doll.

"S-Sasuke"

He smiled, a growl escaped his throat. "Say that again."

"What?"

"My name. Say my name" there was something different in his voice.

"S-S-Sasuke.."

He made another growling noise and dared to come closer to her, lips inches from her neck.

He's lonely. He's been gone for so long and the poor guy doesn't even have a family to come back to. He's using her, she thought. He just wants some compassion, a human's touch. That's all he'd ever want from her. And she wasn't going to give in. She limply pushed him away from her, and spoke a little too loudly "I have to go now!" and ran off towards the only home she's ever known.


	2. Chapter 2

**If you would like for me to continue this story and get more in depth, please leave a review or a DM for me. I have such a huge storyline prepared for this story and only want to get that in depth if I have readers that truly want to read about it. I love the way it is going and can't wait to reveal the plot twist and the other character's from Naruto and what roles they have: )**

"Somewhere deep inside of these bone, an emptiness began to grow."

Chapter 2- emptiness

Sasuke could only watch in shock as Sakura ran away from his advance. What had he done wrong? He was only talking to her, he hadn't even touched her yet. It's true he's been completely alone all these years. And Sakura's touch would fill the whole he's had ever since that day..

He shook his head. No, he was wrong for that. Wrong for treating Sakura like a security blanket or a home. He angered his self even further when his stomach began to twist in knots at the thought of coming home to someone, to a woman, to Sakura. No. She was just a girl. A girl that he had gotten carried away with form his intense loneliness. It had gotten the best of him, _she_ had gotten the best of him. That's all. Nothing more.

Sakura ran the entire way back to her fortress of solitude. The walk had taken her almost an hour, the run had cut that in half. Her legs were aching and screaming at her when she finally gave them a break. She was breathing madly, using the shut door as a place to rest as soon as she was inside. She leaned against it, closing her eyes exhausted and emotionally drained. Sasuke almost..he almost put his lips to her neck. He wasn't a vampire..so what business did he have with her neck. Unless..she shook her head. No. He'd never see her that way, she knew him too well. His lack of sexual interest was obvious when they were younger. She felt tears welling up, making her eyes sting and her heart ache. _I wonder if he remembers the night he left..maybe that's why he's doing this. Because he knows I'd comply. I'm so stupid.._

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Sasuke packed his bags, and placed his mask on his head with the face of the skeleton on the back of his head, away from his face. He had to do this, and he was ready. He decided to leave at night, therefore he would skip out on the goodbyes. Especially one goodbye he knew he could not stick around for.**_

 _ **Sasuke began his walk outside the perimeter of the village, towards the Main Gate. The gate was not a gate at all, contrary to its name. It was a large doorway, bigger than any building in the entire town. It was empty, looking as if there is nothing more passed it except the dark forest that surrounded the city. He could see straight through it, but knew what lie beyond it. Beyond the Main Gate was the entrance to the outer world, outside their dimension of horror and fears. He heard footsteps quickly approaching, someone was running after him, not caring if he could hear their steps. He sighed outwardly, he figured it was Naruto coming to make sure he knew what he was doing. He was wrong.**_

" _ **Sasuke wait!" it was the pink haired girl he met at the scare academy, Sakura. He had played with her throughout his childhood and occasionally caught her spying on him. He knew her well, but this just wasn't like her.**_

 _ **He turned "Go home Sakura, it's late."**_

" _ **You weren't..you weren't even going to say goodbye." She said between breaths. It wasn't a question.**_

" _ **I have to go Sakura." He attempted to remain a stone, and turned towards the gate.**_

" _ **Stop!"**_

 _ **He stopped, one foot in front of the other.**_ _Please don't do this Sakura_

" _ **I…I LOVE YOU. I LOVE YOU WITH ALL MY HEART. I'm already all alone..and without you, I would be more than miserable. It'd be like death!"**_

 _ **Sasuke put his feet together, still showing her his back.**_

" _ **I have accepted this mission, there is no turning back."**_

" _ **That's all you can say to me?!"**_

"… _ **You have no reason to love me. I cannot love. Not anymore."**_

 _ **Her tears were spilling over, she couldn't believe him. She wouldn't believe him.**_

" _ **You're lying! I know you care, you're not heartless Sasuke. This city can survive without you. That place..that place is dangerous! You'll be killed on sight!"**_

" _ **That's just a risk I'm willing to take-"**_

" _ **It's not a risk I'm willing to take!"**_

 _ **He turned towards her, "I'll see you when I get back, Sakura."**_

 _ **She gasped, this was it. He didn't return her feelings, and he was leaving without having any idea when he'd return or if he'd return at all.**_

 _ **He turned from her once more, and started for the gate again.**_

 _ **She ran towards him "Sasuke please!"**_

 _ **He disappeared. She stopped, tears cloaking her face. She suddenly felt a presence behind her.**_

" _ **Sakura..thank you, wait for me."**_

" _ **If you go...I'm as good as dead. No one deserves that kind of loneliness. Not you..and not me." She answered, not able to see his face.**_

 _ **He bit his lip "I have to do this, I'll be back. We won't be alone anymore." He said too much, he instantly regretting letting that last part slip. Sakura had filled his lonely heart for a time, but he couldn't afford feelings. He jabbed the side of his hand into her back, knocking her out.**_

" _ **Sasuke.." she collapsed. He caught her bridal style, and carried her to a nearby fountain and sat her on the edge. He stared at her for a moment, wondering if he could possibly choose a different path. He could deny the request by Mayor Saratobi, and stay in the city, making some other poor soul do it. He could fill the hole his family's murder had left..with her. He mentally shook himself. No. There was a certain someone who refuged in Mount Christmas that he had to find..that he had to kill.**_

 _ **After one last glance, he turned towards the Main Gate, held his breath, and stepped through.**_

 _ **End Flashback**_

He couldn't have remembered that. He couldn't be acting the way he is after something like that. He would've told her he returned her feelings. But he hadn't, and he never would. Sakura knew this, and decided to keep him as far away from her as possible.

The next day, Sasuke was summoned to the Mayor's mansion. Naruto had sent one of his ridiculous gremlins to delay the message. Sasuke walked into his office, already bored out of his mind.

"Sasuke, I have another job for you..it involves Itachi."

Sakura woke to her father's incredibly loud hollering from down their cold cement stairs.

"Sakura!" She eventually woke and rubbed her eyes clear. She dressed herself in her usual stitched dress that matched her skin, and strode down the steps.

He was pacing the floors, rubbing his head. When he heard he approach, he looked up and stopped abruptly.

"Sakura! I-We have been summoned by the Mayor himself! We must hurry!"

"What!? What for?"

"He says he has an urgent device he'd like us to start working on, and that he'd like to give the full details in person. We must hurry."

Sakura and her father approached the mansion, she reluctantly decided to go with him even though she knew she was not needed. It was her father's intelligence Naruto needed, not hers. They arrived at his office, and noticed the door was already cracked. She was about to press it open to enter, until she heard his voice.

"What about Itachi?!" Sasuke spit the words out through gritted teeth.

Naruto looked defeated "We know where he's been hiding. And we know you do too."

Sasuke's expression was terrifying. "And what of it"

Naruto sighed, "You were assigned to represent us as a peace maker. To ask Claus for a treaty. You failed."

 _Sasuke failed? After all the honor, and the royal treatment, he didn't even do his mission?_

Sakura's mind whirled, she didn't believe it. No matter how angry she was at him, she couldn't deny he would never go back on a promise like that. Or accept false appreciation.

"I did what I had to."

"That's not good enough Sasuke. You knew where Itachi was, but you decided to leave and go train..with that..that thing." Naruto looked disgusted.

"He made me stronger, now it all boils down to when to strike."

Naruto slammed his hands down on his desk.

"Sasuke! This isn't about you and your brother! This is about the town! You were assigned to bring peace and you are doing the opposite!"

"I couldn't give a damn about the city. I care about beating Itachi, and making him pay for what he's done."

"What Itachi did was horrible..but that doesn't mean you cut your losses with everyone and dedicate your life to killing him. What will you do after that huh?"

That question surprised Sasuke, he had thought about that before. But he knew once he decided to go after Itachi, there would be no life for him afterwards.

"What's it matter to you?"

"Sasuke. Go back to Mount Christmas and declare a time of peace. Get the treaty signed, and get your stubborn ass back here. No detours at Oogie Boogie's. Got that!?"

Sakura began to shake. Oogie Boogie..that creep was more demonic than anything she could ever think of. He was repulsive. He was once one of them, Orochimaru, they called him. He went mad, and set up shop deep in the Forbidden Wood just outside the town. He's said to lure children from their homes and torture and kill them. Every person seen entering the wood, never escaped. Torturous screams come from it every once in a while, the mere thought of it sent chills up her spine. Her fear soon turned into rage. He left her..he left her here all alone to go train with the likes of him?!

"YOU LIAR!"

Sakura burst into the Mayor's office. Sasuke turned towards her, meeting her enraged eyes.

"Sakura!" Her father attempted to pull her back, she shook him off immediately.

"You lied to me..you left me for that!? You ass hole!"

Sasuke did not return her anger, she deserved to be upset. He did not blame her. He had two different paths to take the night he left, and hers was the one he chose to ignore.

Tears overflowed her eyes, she couldn't see him anymore. His face was a wet blur of black.

"I could've given you everything. I could've made you happy, but you chose to do this?! I'm glad you did, I'm glad you didn't return my feelings. I would never marry someone like you, I'D RATHER BE DEAD!" her last words cut him deeper than he could've thought possible. For some reason the thought of her hating him made him want to vomit. He fought the sudden urge to console her, to hold her.

She ran out, not caring about bursting in on their conversation.

"Kakashi..make sure she's alright. I'll discuss the device with you later." Naruto exclaimed solemnly.

"Sure thing." And with that, he was out the door.

Sasuke was still facing the door, hiding his eyes.

"Sasuke-"

"You." Sasuke's voice was thick with hate.

"huh?

"You did this..you invited them here. You wanted her to know. YOU DID THIS" he turned to face the Mayor, murder in his eyes.

Sakura ran for the second time away from Sasuke. Never seeing him again would still be too soon.

She didn't want to see her father again. No..he wasn't real either. He wasn't her real father. He didn't even treat her like a true daughter. She wanted to get away, far away. She ran passed the creaky tattered fence that protected against the Forbidden Wood. She stopped. Orochimaru..if he didn't kill Sasuke when he came for help. Maybe he would do the same for her. Besides, death wasn't something she was afraid of anymore. If it came, she'd welcome it with open arms.

Kakashi ran through the town, asking for Sakura's whereabouts. No one had seen her, and he was beginning to lose hope. He suddenly felt a tug at his lab coat. He looked down, it was one of the Mayor's gremlins.

"Evil Dr. Finklestein, your young daughter whom which you seek, I saw her enter the Wood." It croaked out.

Kakashi's eyes practically came out of his skull. He wasn't prepared for this, he needed the mayor's help. He needed Sasuke's help.

Sakura ventured into the black woods. There was no sound there, not even an animal of insect in sight. It was the most eerie place she could have ever dreamt up in her darkest nightmares, the atmosphere almost choked the life from her.

"Ahhhhh so the little rag doll has come to me..I was hoping you would little doll. How isss Sasuke? Is he well?" The voice was repulsive, it sounded like that of a snake. She could hear a voice surrounding her in the trees, but couldn't find a body to place it with.

"You are perrrfect, I must say. Such a beauty. No wonder Sasuke chose you, what a dish you are."

"What are you talking about? Hah, you must not know Sasuke at all. He..he hates me."

"hahahahaaha! Oh my dear, I assure you, I know Sasuke better than he knows himself."

With that, a long pure white hand stretched with inhuman elasticity out of the black towards her. It had sharp purple talons like a hawk. Like a predator. She made the wrong decision. She had to turn back, but her legs would work. A torturous scream escaped the forest.

Sakura woke on a cold surface. Her lids were heavy and still closed. He could smell something awful, like burning sulfur. She tried to rub her eyes, but her arms were unable to move. Her lids quickly flew opened. She was bound tightly to a circular platform. Each arm was buckled down, as well as her legs. She struggled to gain freedom.

"hehehe, oh my little doll. That will do you no good." Sakura had never seen Ooogie Boogie in the flesh, she had only heard stories. And now she knew the stories did not give his horrific appearance any justice.

He was disgusting. He had long stringy black hair with eyes of a snake and skin of a reptile. His limbs maneuvered like that of a snake. She felt like she was going to be sick. Suddenly, she felt a faint chill. Why was she so cold all the sudden? She looked down at her body, to find nothing. She was completely stripped of her clothing and under garments. She fought hard to maintain her virtue, which only made Orochimaru hackle more.

"Calm down dolly, I will not touch you I assure you of that. I simply want to look at you from a..medical perspective. You see, your stitching is incredible. Kakashi truly is a master of the biological arts."

She struggled more, she had to get out. She didn't want to stick around for what he had in store for her.

"Now, if you will look above, you will notice a very beautiful and very sharp instrument. Said instrument will show me how you..work" at the last word, he smiled a malevolent smile. This was it, she was going to die. He was going to tear her apart, while she was still alive.

"Now that I've explained everything, I'd like to commence my research. Kabuto, if you will."

An evil-looking dwarf with a massive growth on his back hobbled over towards a gigantic lever. He giggled, and pulled. Sakura screamed, waiting for the horror to happen. But it never came. Either the pain was so great she could no longer feel it, or she had woken from her nightmare. It was neither.

She opened her eyes to Orochimaru's face. He was gasping for air, a hand grasping his throat with brute strength. The light in his eyes went out, and the hand flung him towards his assistant, Kabuto, killing him on impact. She could see the small man's blood pooling beneath Ooogie's body.

Sakura was still shaking, it was too dark to see her savior's face. She knew whoever it was, they were far more bloodthirsty than the last two. She could feel tears dripping down her cheeks.

"Sakura.."

She gasped, she knew that voice. Her anger for him completely dissipated, she felt relief that she thought she could never feel.

"Sasuke!" she smiled in his direction, eager to have him unleash her.

He slowly walked into the light, but didn't release her limbs.

"Sasuke hurry! This is..is awkward for me.." she hated the predicament she was in. she was completely nude, her entire body was out for his eyes to take in. and there was nothing she could do about it.

"Hear me out first. I can't have you running off again." Was his answer

"What!? You can't be serious!"

He held up a hand. "Listen to me." When she grew silent, he continued. "Itachi..you deserve to know why I must kill him. During the Great War with the wolves..he sold out our secrets to them. But as a double agent for us. When the wolves discovered they'd been had, they went out for blood. My parents were murdered in their bed. I was spared by mere chance. I was late coming home that night from training. Itachi was on the side of the wolves all along, and didn't shed a tear after my parent's death. He used their murder as a ticket to prove his loyalty to those beasts. After word got out, many went after him. He escaped to Mount Christmas. He's now using the alias Claus. I didn't know this when I first accepted the mission, no one knew. When I saw him by chance once I got there..I fled. I fled like a child. I found Orochimaru, and demanded he help me. He did, and I grew stronger than I ever could alone."

"Why?..Why did Orochimaru help you?"

"I gave him something he couldn't refuse."

"What?"

"My pure human blood. He wanted to eventually recreate the human race and use them as warriors to take on the town and seize it for his own. The beings never turned out the way he wanted them to. He never perfected it."

"Oh…I guess..I guess that explain everything." He was silent, still staring with an unchanging expression of indifference. She couldn't take his staring any longer. "Now please..please get me out of here."

Sasuke jumped out of his thoughts, his eyes had glazed over. He walked towards her to begin unbuckling her restraints. From where he was, he could not see much of her body. But up this close..it was almost intoxicating. He held his breath, his fingers couldn't get the restraint lose. He was trembling. Sakura didn't notice, thankfully.

He stopped, and glanced towards her face.

"Sasuke?.."

He leaned close to her, making her face him nose to nose."

"What you said back then..was that the truth?"

Sakura couldn't fight back her blush. "Yes..Yes Sasuke, it was. And it still is-"

She couldn't finish, his lips crashed into hers so hard it was almost painful. Her eyes went wide with shock. After a moment, she gave in.

Sasuke moved his lips from hers to move on to her neck, then her collarbone, and in-between her breasts.

She gasped "Sasuke..Sasuke stop"

He didn't. "Why?' he kept travelling dangerously lower

She couldn't breathe "Please, at least untie me!"

In a gust of air, Sasuke had immediately broke her from her restraints, except her legs.

"S-Sasuke, you forgot my legs"

"I didn't forget."

His mouth ventured down her stomach and her pelvic bones, lightly biting her skin, and finally reached its destination between her thighs.

"No Sasuke stop!"

Her fingers found his hair, but her cries were on deaf ears.

He let his tongue explore her, and relished in every moan that came from her.

He finally stopped. And trailed back up her body. His lips found her ears, "I want you to be mine Sakura."

Her face was flustered and covered with a deep shade of red.

"What-what do you mean by that, Sasuke?"

He answered her with an inserted finger. She screamed out his name, he found her ear again.

"Let me Sakura. Let me make you mine."

"n-n"

He inserted a second finger.

"no..no please stop."

"You don't feel like you want me to stop, Sakura."

She felt her tears fall on her cheeks before she knew they were developing. He saw them too, and abruptly stopped.

"You don't..you don't understand. I won't do something like that..with someone that doesn't even love me."

Sasuke was more than surprised. Did he love her? At one time he though he did, he more than though he did now. Watching her with Orochimaru made him want blood. He was in love with her, but he couldn't be with her. He couldn't lose her too. He wouldn't allow himself to succumb to her, like he was just persuading her to succumb to him. He retreated, and unlocked her legs. He took off his sleeveless shirt, and casually handed it to her. She put it on without a word, it swallowed her.

She fought back her tears, but they kept spilling over. He picked her up, and they both silently went home. He brought her back to Kakashi's lab, and let her jump down out of his grasp. She didn't look at him. He hid his eyes, and left in a gust of wind. She was still wearing his shirt, and she wish she wasn't. It meant his scent would be on her until she showered. And that his clothing would sit in the corner of her room until she gave it back to him. Or burned it. She liked that option better. After he was gone, she couldn't stop the wailing pain anymore. She slumped to the ground outside her front door and began sobbing. He didn't love her back, he even made her feel like the most important and beautiful girl in the world. But there was no feelings there. She wanted to be his, in every way. But she just couldn't live with herself if she gave in, when he did not love her. She sobbed so loudly Kakashi heard and ran to open the door. He slumped to the ground as well and scooped her up, taking her back inside. He stopped before entering and looked behind him like someone was watching him. He narrowed his eyes at the invisible foe, and slammed the door. Sasuke's form was leaned against a tree with arms folded across his chest in front of the house, out of Sakura's view. He was trembling. The sound of her sobbing made him want to hit something. Especially since he was the one that brought her that pain. He gritted his teeth into a snarl, a lone tear escaped his eyes, and fell down his cheek. He slammed his fist into a tree in front of him, smashing it into ribbons and bits.


	3. Chapter 3

**I love the path this story is taking and am so obsessed with it. I hope you all love it just as much: ) I'm probably going to have to make this pretty long in order to get deeper into the plot without it becoming rushed. Remember, this is rated M for good reasons. Also..remember I am simply using the occupations of the characters in the actual movie, but with personalities of Narutoverse characters and a huge plot difference. So keep that in mind!**

" _People always ask me when I'm coming down from the clouds, my answer is never."_

Chapter 3 nightmares

Kakashi laid Sakura down onto her small pink flowered bed. She had fallen asleep, exhausted from today's trials, on the way up to her cement room. Kakashi's hands shook as he brushed a strand of pink hair from her face. Sasuke had saved her, no doubt. But he had done something so despicable that she laid sobbing on their doorstep. He was going to find out what exactly that was, if it was the last thing he did.

Sasuke didn't return to his mansion bestowed on him after completing his task. He wanted to be alone, and the wave of fangirls crowding the entrance to his new home made him taste bile in his mouth. He had to see her, he had to make her understand.

Sasuke found himself at her door, his fist frozen in mid knock. He shook off his embarrassment, and swallowed his pride. With the first knock, Kakashi was there wearing an intense glare.

"What did you do?" he barked

Sasuke hid his initial shock of Kakashi's glare. "I need to speak with her, let me pass."

Kakashi stood firmly, but remembered the punishment for disobeying the pumpkin king's orders. Reluctantly, he stepped aside.

"She's sleeping." He simply said as he stomped back to his desk by the stairs. Sasuke began walking towards the grey blocks.

"Last door on the left. Try not to leave her a crying mess this time. I have plenty of uses for a human body such as yours, don't make me make you one of my new experiments." Kakashi spoke with honesty, still not looking up at the young lord.

Sasuke nodded, and began walking towards her room.

Sakura was still asleep when he entered, Kakashi had laid her on top of the pastel pink blankets. She was still sweating from dealing with Orochimaru, covering up would make it worse. He noted she was still wearing his shirt. He looked down at his bare chest, forgetting he had given it to her in the first place. He remembered how beautiful she looked disrobed. And how even more intoxicating she was in his own clothing. Sasuke wanted to wake her, he wanted to tell her everything. How he was afraid of love, afraid of losing her. And how Itachi still being alive was first on his list of priorities, and that she would always be second. She didn't deserve second. She deserved someone that would give her their all. Someone else..the thought of another man even touching her made his skin crawl. His hands balled up into fists. She stirred, "Sas..uke.." he thought it was his imagination. She couldn't be dreaming of him, and if she was it was a nightmare. A horrible night terror of how he had disregarded her feelings and left her on her doorstep to wail in her self-pity. He hated himself. And he hated the way his name on her lips made him feel.

Her eyes began to flutter open, he froze. She stirred more, changing her position. She rose, resting her weight on her elbows. Sasuke hid in the darkness of her room, praying her eyes were not yet used to the dark and find him stalking in the corner. She sighed, her eyes were throbbing and swollen. She could taste the salt of her tears on her lips. She swung her legs on the side of her bed. Sasuke's scent suffocated her. With every movement his shirt created a wind of Sasuke. She cursed herself for creating butterflies in her stomach at the mere thought of him. She had to learn to hate him, because loving him was going to kill her. She tucked her fingers under the shirt and began to remove it, she made it to the midst of her stomach when she heard someone's breath catch in their throat.

Sasuke froze, he knew what this looked like. Sakura froze as well, and opened her mouth to scream in shock.

Her screech was muffled by his palm. He slapped his hand over her mouth in order to keep an already angered Kakashi at bay. She mumbled something he couldn't understand beneath his palm, her eyes narrowed.

"If I let you go, will you promise to keep quiet?"

She mumbled something that sounded like a "go to hell" he took that as a maybe.

He slowly lifted his large hand off her mouth, noted how soft her skin was on his calloused fingers.

"What are you doing here!?" he replaced his hand back on her mouth again, with more force this time.

"Be quiet!"

Her eyes narrowed into small slits, she was fuming.

"Listen to me, I came to apologize."

Her eyes widened a little in shock, but she avoided his onyx stare. She didn't believe him. He didn't blame her.

"Just hear me out, there is..there is something I have to do first. Before I even think of life outside of my brother. Please, understand that."

She was even more shocked now. Noticing her change in demeanor, he slowly removed his hand from her mouth for a second time.

"What..what do you mean a life outside of him?"

"You told me you couldn't be with someone that did not love you. I can't love. I'm unable to have fantasies of romance while I seek vengeance on my brother. I have to kill him. And maybe then, I'll be able to create a life for myself."

Sakura still was not reading far enough into his words like he hoped. She sighed again, and lowered her head hiding her eyes.

Sasuke hoped she would understand, that if he could..he would choose her. He would throw away his revenge just for a life with her. But he couldn't. Deep down..he was afraid.

"I never understand you, Sasuke." She said with a whisper.

"Let me do this."

She had heard that before "Fine, but don't expect me to be here when you come back..if you take too long." She attempted to hide her blush by tilting her head away from him, but not before sneaking a look at him.

He was smiling.

He leaned in close to her, making her instinctively draw back. He pulled on a strand of her long deep pink hair. "I won't keep you waiting, Sakura. You will be mine." He whispered, his eyes never leaving hers. She knew what he meant, and her blush turned into a full red mask. He leaned to her ear, his lips brushing her lobe. "Don't give up on me, and don't try to run. Because I will always chase you, and I will always find you. You can believe that." His hand had grazed dangerously close to the middle of her breasts, exploring the cleavage during his breathy exchange of words.  
"S-Sasuke.." she didn't like the way he made her feel. No matter how angry she could be at him, he always broke down her walls with a simple touch. Even his voice made her quiver.

He smiled, the movement making his lips graze her ears again. He could see her visibly shaking, and it wasn't from the cold.

"Just to let you know, I'd hate to have to chase you. If you run from me, I'll have to punish you."

She felt like her head was going to implode. Her breathing completely stopped. Before she could reprimand him for making her react this way, he was gone. She could still feel the fire his fingertips had left on her chest.

Sasuke stalked down the gray dirt streets toward his home. If one could call it a home, there was no solace for him there.

"Foolish little brother."

Sasuke stopped, right foot still stretched in front of him. He knew that voice, how he had snuck up on him with such ease..Sasuke didn't even notice his presence until he had spoken. He shook, his hands balled up into fists so tight his knuckles turned as white as the moon shining on them.

"Itachi.."

Itachi laughed a throaty laugh. He was much older now, in his late 20's. His alias as Claus had aged him beyond his years. He wore a red suit, with black boots and an unethically large belt buckle. His hair was pulled back in a low pony-tail, sprinkled with grey hair dye.

"How did you get in here unnoticed? Or do I even want to know." Sasuke turned towards him.

"You underestimate me, I have been checking in on this idiotic town for years. Fancy finding you here. Back finally?"

"What's it to you?"

"I was here simply to check in on things. But now..now I found something far more interesting." Itachi's eyes gazed behind him. Sasuke followed his line of sight, towards Sakura's home.

His eyes widened "Don't you even think-"

Itachi butted in, his hand waving in surrender "Calm down little brother. I won't touch her. Yet."

"You bastard!" Sasuke lunged at his brother, but his fist hit the tree where Itachi had been instead. Itachi was gone. He had been reckless, he led his murderous brother right to her.

Sakura had eventually fallen back asleep once Sasuke had vanished. She laid snuggled in her bed, clutching onto his shirt and breathing in his scent. It soothed her. She heard a large crash down the hall, it was distant enough to be coming from the foyer. She woke up in a daze and rubbed her eyes and turned on her small raggedy lamp on her nightstand. Then came the footsteps, they were far too large and heavy to be Sasuke's or her father's. She scrambled to the door in hopes of locking it before whatever beast came down the hall could enter. She succeeded, and back away from the entrance to her room. With a blink, the creature had made his way into her room. She hadn't heard the door open, and was certain she had locked it. It was impossible. She slowly backed away from the bulky dark figure. "Whoever you are, I have nothing to give. Be on your way!"

The creature chuckled a terrifyingly familiar laugh. "No no missy, I'm pretty positive you have something to give..something I didn't have the pleasure of taking last time."

She knew that voice. Her legs began to tremble, her knees buckled and she found herself collapsed on the floor. No. Not him, anyone but him. The creature stalked into the light of her small dim pink lamp in the corner by her bed. He was a werewolf. But he did not share the same horrific features as his brethren. He had a slightly human look to him, except for his sharp fangs and claws. And the piercing yellow predator-like eyes. He could easily pass as handsome. She had encountered him once before, and she paid for it with her life. Kiba Inuzuka, leader of the wolves. He approached her, claws at full extension.

"Now be a dear and take off that shirt for me, it'll make things a hell of a lot easier. He's not here to save you anyway, just like last time…hahaha"

She couldn't move, Sakura's terror had completely taken over. He raised his claw and reached for her throat. Just like the last time.

Sakura scream was so piercing Kakashi had leaped from his desk to rush to her rescue. She was still in bed, visibly shaken, crying hysterically, and clutched on to her bed sheets.

"Sakura..Sakura it's alright." Kakashi sat on her bed beside her body, attempting to console her the best he could.

"NO. NOT AGAIN!" Sakura rose up, and with her eyes squeezed shut she reached out her hand to slap her invisible foe. Kakashi grabbed her arm, stopping the blow. She snapped out of her nightmare with his touch. She was breathing heavily, her eyes darted around her room.

"It was about him again, wasn't it." It wasn't a question, Kakashi knew.

Tears welled up in her eyes. "It's been so long..why..why am I still having them?" she buried her face in her hands.

"He ended your life once, Sakura. That's not something one can forget." He patted her head, he was never good at making her feel better, but he tried his best.

"Come with me, it's already morning and we have been summoned by the Mayor."

Sasuke had warned Naruto of Itachi's threat, and ordered Sakura to be put into custody until Itachi was slain. Naruto complied, and placed Sakura in Sasuke's own home. She stayed deep in the basement of the grand mansion for several days alone. She was able to be visited by Kakashi and Hinata only once a day, and Naruto personally brought her all her meals. Sasuke left to deal with Itachi. After a week had passed, Sakura had grown worried. After a month, she became senile. Cabin fever was getting to her, and Sasuke's absence worried her more than anything.

Deep in her basement prison, she heard footsteps approaching the hidden door. She knew it was Naruto, it was noon and time for her lunch. She enjoyed Naruto's presence, he numbed the pain and made her feel loved. If she could have a brother, she would want him as one. The tiny wooden door opened with a creek, Sakura's back was to him. She was spending her time sewing. In her isolation she had created two blankets, a dozen pillow cases, and at least a handful of brand new dresses for herself. She was in the middle of a new shirt for Sasuke. It was a beautiful deep purple, she figured it would be nice to see him in some color.

"Sorry, I'm just trying to hurry up and get this finished for Sasuke. It's been long enough he should be back any day now. Don't you think, Naruto?"

"I would not count on that."

Sakura's working hands stopped, and her eyes grew wide. She did not recognize that voice, but had an idea who it could be. She dared to turn her head towards the intruder.

"My, what a beautiful doll. I am sure you would have made Sasuke a very happy man."

Would. He was speaking of Sasuke in the past tense.

She stood, furious. "Are you Itachi?! What have you done with Sasuke? Tell me where he is!"

Itachi laughed. He was unnervingly attractive, she mentally kicked herself for noticing. He looked like Sasuke, if not for the deep lines protruding beneath his eyes. Her eyes narrowed at his sudden humor.

"Don't you worry, my younger brother is well enough alive. But, unfortunately, I don't believe you'll have the pleasure of seeing him anytime soon."

Sakura gasped, Itachi's onyx eyes had suddenly turned a murderous red. His met hers, and everything went black.

Sakura woke in a strange place she had never seen before. It was bright, too bright. Nowhere in Halloween Town was something this heavily lite. She struggled to see through the white light. She was sitting upwards, in an extremely plush large red recliner. The recliner was nestled inside a small cottage, she could see it was snowing outside. The cottage was gorgeous, it was carefully decorated in reds and greens with a large crackling fire place. Sakura fought back the urge to feel at home. She was in danger. She attempted to stand, but couldn't. She was not tied down, she was simply sitting in the recliner one arm on each armrest. She was frozen in place, her upper body and neck moving just fine. But her limbs felt like they weighed a thousand tons.

"Comfortable?" Itachi emerged from beside the fire place. How had she not noticed him before?

Itachi approached her, she shook in terror.

"It seems like my brother has finally found a weakness. I must say I do not blame him, you are quite beautiful for a crudely stitched mess. But..unfortunately I am going to have to pollinate his little flower. You see, my brother can quite the pest. I'd love it if he would mature and show me his true strength. He has not yet proved himself worthy of fighting me. So I've decided to give him a little incentive.."

Itachi's hands found Sakura's hair. He ran his long fingers through it, and turned his voice into a whisper. "I will be kind, Sakura. Please forgive me." Sakura's eyes widened in terror. Itachi's bony fingers traced their way down her chest, and grabbed her left breast. His sudden fondling was unbearable, she screamed in horror and pain. "Sasuke!"

Itachi chuckled "I believe he is indisposed, at the moment."

His hand continued the awkward groping, and the other found the tender place between her thighs. She screeched, which only made his touches more intense.

With a sharp noise he had released the lever on the chair, leaning her backwards. She was helpless. All she could do was watch. She had felt that way before, the night she died. Her trembles turned into cries, and her tears flooded her eyes. Itachi did not falter, his hands continued to explore her. And his lips found her throat. He bit her. Hard. She could feel blood trickled down her neck and onto her shoulder. She shrieked in pain. She heard clothing hit the hardwood floor of the cottage.

She struggled even harder now. She knew what was coming, and she'd rather die than stick around for it. She felt him enter her before she could hear his movements. She was taken by complete surprise. "SASUKE!" Itachi's three fingers removed themselves, only to shove their way back inside.

"SAKURAAA!"

Sakura looked toward the ceiling in a daze and through wet eyelashes. Sasuke..was that really him? There's no way that could be his voice. She had heard his scream for her like he was standing right next to them. But her eyes couldn't find him. With a sleepy long blink of her tearful eyes, she found herself set upwards in the chair once more and with Itachi out of sight. Her limbs no longer weighed tons, she could move. She slowly attempted to stand.

"What..what's going on?"

"Sakura!" Sasuke ran towards her. She smiled a dazed smile.

"Sasuke..you..you came for me." She collapsed in his arms.

"It's alright now."

"Itachi..Itachi was here..he tried..he tried to"

"It wasn't real. That's Itachi's power. It is called a genjutsu. That's how he manipulates people, through his eyes."

"Oh..oh thank..goodness."

"How long were you in there Sakura?"

"What?"

"How long were you with him?"

"I..I don't know, a half hour maybe?"

"You've been missing for three days."

Three days..so mere seconds in Itachi's illusion was hours in their world.

She couldn't help the tears that spilled over, now that she was safe in Sasuke's arms.

"He..Sasuke..he tried to rape me."

Sasuke's grip on her tightened, it cut off her circulation and made her wince. He didn't notice. A long silence answered her.

"Sasuke?.." she looked up to his face. He hid his eyes beneath the shadow of his hair, a murderous snarl on his lips.

"Stay here." She didn't recognize this Sasuke. He terrified her, his voice was incredibly vicious.

"What!? You can't just leave me here? Where are we anyway?" Sasuke let go of her, and straightened. He turned his back to her, attempting to leave.

"Wait!"

"If you think, for one second..that he's going to get away with this. You're fucking wrong." He turned to glare at her, the same murderous red color of that of his brother clouding his eyes.


End file.
